


Indecent

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BadBoy!Blaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, Public Sex, badboy blaine, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Klaine AU, featuring badboy!Blaine ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to Jodie since it was her idea :D  
> Yeah, that's right, it's her fault.

Blaine glanced at the sea lions swimming around and chasing each other playfully, and wondered how the hell he got talked into this. Well, he knew how. Kurt had wanted to go to the zoo for a while, saying it was a nice way to spend a warm, spring day, and Blaine didn’t seem to be able to deny his boyfriend anything, especially when he was looking so damn adorable, biting his lip and bating his eyelashes. So, here they were, walking around the zoo and while Blaine had to admit that it was fun, his mind began drifting to other things he would rather be doing with Kurt at that moment, things that involved way less audience and way less clothes. The fact that Kurt was wearing probably the tightest pair of jeans he owned wasn’t helping at all.

Kurt seemed oblivious to what Blaine was going through, currently cooing over baby penguins and seeing them made Blaine’s mind flash back to the day when he had met Kurt for the first time. His innocent, wide-eyed Kurt who was blushing even at the small mention of sex, completely unaware of how fucking sexy he was. When Blaine saw him at the college party a couple of months ago, he had wanted him from the first moment he laid eyes on him and his innocence turned him on even more. However, it quickly became clear that Kurt wasn’t like the others and wasn’t going to fall into Blaine’s arms immediately, but Blaine actually found himself liking the chase which later made him realize that it wasn’t the pursuing that he enjoyed. It was Kurt, being in his presence and hanging out with him, so, even though Blaine had never thought it would happen, he asked Kurt out on a date. He still remembered the awed expression on Kurt’s face when he kissed him goodnight after he walked him home and how nothing had ever feel more right. They became boyfriends after that and when they finally slept together, Blaine made sure to give Kurt the best first time possible, and, truth to be told, it was absolutely mind-blowing. Now, a couple of months later, it was safe to say that Kurt definitely wasn’t a baby penguin anymore.

Blaine groaned internally when Kurt bent down, showing off his perfect ass and, in that moment, he decided he had enough. Walking closer, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, just as he straightened up.

“Hey, there.” Blaine muttered into Kurt’s ear.

“Hey, what are you…” Kurt started, but it was quickly cut off by a gasp coming out of his mouth when Blaine pulled him closer, pressing his hard cock against Kurt’s ass.

“B-Blaine?” Kurt stuttered out when Blaine started mouthing on his neck, his tongue lapping lazily, and slid his hands down to rest them firmly on Kurt’s hips.

“You’ve been teasing me all day.” Blaine whispered against his skin, biting on the spot that he knew made Kurt melt in pleasure. Glancing around and seeing that no one was around, he wrapped one arm around Kurt’s waist to hold him in place while he grinded against his ass, his other hand sliding down to cup Kurt through the jeans. “You decided to wear those jeans on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Y-yeah, yes.” Kurt said, trying to keep his voice even, but whining softly when Blaine bit on his neck again. “We have to stop, what if someone…”

“There’s no one here.” Blaine muttered, slowly unzipping Kurt’s fly. The part of the zoo they were in was quite secluded and it was a lunch time, so all the families with children, were currently sitting at the lunch tables or busy standing in lines to buy food, so Blaine decided to take his chances. He took a step closer, pushing Kurt forward and crowding him against the glass barrier that was separating them from the animals. “Say one word and I’ll stop.” He whispered, wrapping his fingers around Kurt’s hardening cock, pulling him out of his underwear and stroking slowly. “One word.”

The only response he got, was Kurt’s loud moan that he tried to muffle with his hand as he started to thrust into Blaine’s fist, his other hand tightly gripping the rail. Following his rhythm, Blaine rolled hips along with Kurt’s, rubbing his cock against his ass, groaning at the friction, knowing he wouldn’t last very long, not after the entire day of waiting for this. Feeling himself getting closer, he sped up the movement of his hand, jerking Kurt off just like he knew he liked it. Kurt’s moans were getting louder and louder, and he was moving his hips relentlessly, chasing his release, so Blaine twisted his wrist and bit on Kurt’s neck again, and Kurt came with a muffled scream, come spurting from his cock, covering the glass in front of them. Letting go of Kurt’s cock, Blaine grabbed his hips with his both hands and pushed him further against the barrier, sliding his knee between Kurt’s legs and thrusting fervently against him. Wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist, Blaine pulled him closer and Kurt tilted his head to crash their lips together, kissing him sloppily, sucking on Blaine’s lower lip. Moaning into Kurt’s mouth, Blaine thrusted sharply against Kurt, coming into his underwear, the intensity of his orgasm making him see white for a few seconds.

They panted heavily for a while, not saying anything, Blaine putting Kurt’s soft cock back in his pants when, suddenly, Kurt burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, Blaine.” He wheezed, turning in Blaine’s arms to face him. “We just had sex. In the zoo.”

Blaine smirked. “I’m sure those penguins are scarred for life.”

Kurt smacked his arm playfully. “You’re such a bad influence, why am I even tolerating you?”

“Because of the mind-blowing orgasms I provide?”

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but, in that moment, a couple of kids appeared, running excitedly to see the animals and Kurt’s eyes widened when he remembered the come stained glass behind them. “Let’s get out of here.” He muttered into Blaine’s ear and laughed again when Blaine winced at the uncomfortable feeling in his pants. “Your own fault, honey.” Kurt giggled, kissing his cheek when Blaine pouted at him.

“But if we go now…” Kurt leaned closer, his eyes glinting devilishly. “Maybe you’ll get to come in something different than your underwear.” He purred into Blaine’s ear and walked away, slowly swaying his hips, and Blaine almost tripped in the rush to go after him.

 _Definitely_ not a baby penguin anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/134869258584/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
